My Light
by Chicagoisdabomb
Summary: Bella and Edward about Bella's imortality, Read it plz!  R&R


Hey guys this just popped into my head one night and figured 'Hey it's pretty good' so here you are, enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its characters.

My Light

I awoke with a start trying to hold on to the bits of remainders of my dream, only to come up blank. My eyes were eagerly trying to pry themselves open, fighting against the early morning drowsiness. When they finally budged I quickly shut them, keeping the bright sun out. I rolled over and hid my face inside my pillow wanting to keep the rays of light away from my face. It was way too early for this; my eyes weren't ready to adjust quite yet. I was about to pull the blankets up over my head when a cool, marble hand grasped my wrist.

"Your face is beautiful in the sun light; I wish you wouldn't cover it up." He said in a hushed voice. I turned my head slightly to the side to see a magnificent, sparkling Greek god staring at me with butterscotch eyes. His bronze hairs stood out as the light glistened off of them, making me feel even more self-conscious than normal.

I quickly scooted over and snuggled up against his cool body, for my room was hotter than usual. He felt good, cooling me off under my uncomfortable, thick covers. I looked up to see my favorite crooked smile on his face as he stared back down at me.

"Good morning love, I'm sorry if I woke you I tend to… Err… be a bit brighter when the sun is out."

"Good morning to you two," I cheered "And you didn't wake me, my dream startled me awake." As I said this though I remembered my morning breath and flushed slightly. He noticed my blush and smiled sympathetically.

"Need a human moment I suppose?" he asked

"If you don't mind" I spoke as I sat up and headed to the bathroom with my clothes and toiletries. The hot shower loosened my stiff muscles and relaxed my nerves. I brushed my teeth fiercely and sloshed around some mouthwash making sure to get rid of all traces of bad breath. I got dressed and then looked into the mirror considering I was decent enough. I skipped back into my room and practically jumped into Edward's arms.

"Ok" I said "I'm decent."

"You're perfect." He breathed into my ear, causing goose bumps to rise all over my skin. He smiled enjoying my reaction apparently and decided to experiment a bit. His hand trailed down my arms, to my hips and around my waist. All the while my breathing drew erratic and my heart skyrocketed. He leaned his head down to brush his lips against my neck and I shuddered. His lips trailed up to the tip of my jaw, then back down again to the tip of my shoulder. He turned me around to face him and gently kissed my forehead, rapping his arms around my back.

"Every" kiss "inch" kiss "of your body is beyond perfection." He kissed all the way to the corner of my mouth capturing my lips with his and pulling me closer to him. My hands found their way to his hair and tangled themselves in his bronze locks. My heartbeat was going at least three times faster than should be normal. When he finally broke away to let me breath he buried his face in my hair and breathed in the scent.

When my breathing became normal (or as close as normal can get when I'm in Edwards arms) Edward picked me up and brought me down to the kitchen. When I finished breakfast and did the small amount of dishes in the sink I sat down on Edwards lap and pulled my legs up to cuddle into his chest. We just sat there on the couch for an immeasurable amount of time and stared into each other's eyes. 'I could stay like this forever' I thought to myself 'I could just stay in his arms for the rest of eternity.'

But we didn't have eternity.

And we didn't have forever.

This new sadness hit me like a wrecking ball, bringing tears to my eyes. Of course Edward saw and instantly his face fell.

"What's wrong love?" he asked in a concerned tone. Should I tell him? I knew what the outcome would be, he'd get angry, we'd have an argument and I would lose. But a small flicker of hope still burned inside my chest, waiting for the day when Edward would finally agree to give me all eternity. I decided to go with the logical side, knowing Edward, he would only be mad.

"Nothing" I croaked. He knew I was lying; it's not one of my best fibs.

"Please tell me." He begged. His eyes turned soft and stared down at mine, attempting to dazzle me I suppose. It almost worked, my breathing hitched and my heartbeat was a little faster than normal. But I held my ground.

"It'll only make you angry" I whispered, giving him an explanation for my silence. Now he looked worried, his face became frightened and his eyes searched my face for answers.

"Please" he begged "I'll only assume the worst if you don't." His eyes became pleading as he awaited my answer. I sighed, I really didn't want to argue with him right now, it would ruin the perfect day. "Please" his voice was a mere whisper now. Fine, he asked for it.

I took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. "I was thinking" I whispered "about how perfect my life is, now that you've joined it." I paused scanning his face for any indications that I couldn't continue. He kept a perfect poker face. I took that as a sign to go on. "About how perfect this moment is right now. And how I could spend the rest of eternity in your arms." The tears were flowing down my cheeks now; I had tried to keep them from coming in vain.

"Go on" He urged while whipping the tears from my face. I looked down at my hands and took in another shaky breath.

"But we don't have eternity" I cried "and I _can't _stay in your arms forever." I couldn't help it, I sobbed into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. He stroked my face and whipped the tears away as I continued crying like an idiot in his arms.

"Shhh Bella, it's ok, it'll be ok." He soothed.

"But it's not!" I yelled "It's not okay! You're stuck at 17 forever while I'm going to grow old and weak and eventually die!"

"Bella, you'll still be beautiful to me. And when you die" he cringed "I'll follow soon after." Now I was mad. He didn't understand, he never understands, he never listens! If he would only let me explain what I mean.

"Please Edward" I begged "just let me explain." He narrowed his eyes at me and started to speak.

"I know exactly what you want Bella, but this is something that I cannot give." He said sternly. Ok, he didn't want to play fair? Well I didn't either.

"Fine. I'll get Alice to do it." Let's see what he makes of that.

"You most certainly will not!" Aha so he did know what Alice would say.

"Then listen to me! Just hear me out this once PLEASE!" His eyes grew hard. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it, willing me to continue.

"Edward" I started, "I know there will be pain if you change me… But it doesn't even compare to the pleasure I'd get to know that you'll always be there, forever." He opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand instantly to keep him quiet. "Please, let me finish. I know you'd stay through my human life with me but what about after? You can't just go running off getting yourself killed. Think of your family, what would they say?" I looked up to see sorrow fill his eyes and I desperately wish to take it away. "Just think about it. Think about how much happier we'd be, how much happier you'd be when you didn't have to calculate your every move around me."

He looked at me longingly for a minute, contemplating this. I could see his resolve waver for a fraction of a second but just as quickly his eyes hardened again and he spoke very clearly "Bella" he said with no emotion "I will not damn you to a life of darkness."

Uhg! I sat up and walked to the door so he wouldn't see me cry. I don't know where I planned to go, maybe his house, or just the bathroom, anywhere but here was fine. He just didn't see, he was so blind and hard headed. Rejection washed through me, turning quickly to depression. There was just one last thing that I needed to say to him before I made my pathetic exit. One last thing from keeping me from giving up all hope. Taking a deep breath I turned to look at him with tear stained cheeks. It was pitiful, once I saw his agenized face my resolve faltered. Instead of coming out angry like I wanted it to it sounded more like a whisper. Thinking back to this morning, remembering his glorious bright skin I opened my mouth and croaked "How can there be darkness if your there to bring the light?"

And with that, I turned and stumbled out the doorway.


End file.
